


Meet my world

by Natalielovesonepiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalielovesonepiece/pseuds/Natalielovesonepiece
Summary: It has been six months and Luffy has decided it is time for Law to meet his older brothers.Of course, not everything goes to plan...





	1. Friday feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is something I’ve been working on and would like to make a multi chapter fic out of depending if it’s good enough.
> 
> I have sooo much planned for this fic.

“I’m so excited!” Luffy announced once again.

Law felt a little sick, since when did he develop travel sickness?

They were both standing up on a full to the brim or as Luffy put it ‘busy as FUCK’ subway train, holding onto the handles provided and onto each other to keep themselves up.

“Yeah, you already said,” Law sighed, he stumbled a little as the train took a sharp turn. 

It was Friday, 5:30pm and Law had finally finished med school for the week, Luffy had also finished work at the coffee shop for the day and they were on the way to Luffy’s apartment where he lived with his two older brothers.

Law wasn’t going to admit it and definitely NOT going to tell his boyfriend that he didn’t want to do this. 

He had been perfectly happy just to know Luffy, just to be in Luffy’s life was enough for him. Why did he have to be in his brother’s lives too? He found this whole thing completely pointless and a waste of time but Luffy thought otherwise. 

This was important to Luffy, incredibly important. 

He knew that Ace and Sabo were the most important people in his world next to Law and the rest of his friends, Luffy had never said it out loud but Law knew that it would mean a hell of a lot to him if Ace and Sabo accepted Law as his boyfriend, that they will welcome him into their home on a regular basis and into their lives.

Law and Luffy had been dating for six months now, they had both realised that this relationship was going to be something serious for both of them and not just a bit of fun, this was when Luffy had started to feel that it was time to tell his family, his brothers.

Law was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he noticed Luffy playing with Law’s lanyard that was hanging from his neck. Luffy giggled at Law’s student photo making Law roll his eyes. “Will you ever stop giggling like an idiot at my student ID photo?”

“Nope,” Luffy smiled up at him “It’s just so damn cute and your hair is sticking up all over the place, see?” Luffy pointed at Law’s hair on the photo and Law frowned as he grabbed the card from him to inspect the photo, Luffy was right.

“I don’t care,” Law shrugged “It's just hair,”

“Liar! You do care, it’s written all over your face,” Luffy laughed before resting his head on Law’s chest, he felt sick too. Not only was he excited he was incredibly nervous too, he didn’t want Law to know that though, Luffy was tough, Luffy didn’t get nervous.

Law couldn’t help but notice the looks they were getting from other passengers that were around them, ignorant souls that could go fuck themselves. At the next stop, one of the ignorant, asshole, judging, homophobic passengers got off and Law instantly took the free seat and dragged Luffy with him letting him sit on his lap. 

His hand trailing soothing circles on his boyfriend's back making the woman in front of them tut in disgust and shift uncomfortably, Law simply smirked at her in response.

“Oh, we’re here,” Luffy reported as they finally reached Brooklyn , he took Law’s hand and pulled him through the crowds of people and off the subway train. He practically ran up the stairs and out into the street, he felt like he was being suffocated down there.

As soon as the fresh air hit them they both seemed to take one deep breath in, inhaling the air like it was the first time. 

“How the hell do you manage to take that trip home every single day, you should really let me drop you off in my car which is what we should have done today,” Law stated and Luffy shrugged.

“Traffic sucks, as much as it is busy as fuck and sweaty and smelly it still gets me home quicker so i just bear with it,” He answered while taking Law’s hand again and leading him down the street and towards his apartment.

Law looked around the neighborhood, it was just as busy and noisy as the rest of New York. The area was dotted with cute little restaurants and shops, he wondered how many and how often Luffy had been to each of the restaurants and specifically how many he had been banned from for eating their whole stock.

He couldn’t help but notice how Luffy’s grip around his hand had gotten tighter, he looked down at him, he looked worried. He was biting his bottom lip, something he knew was a coping mechanism for Luffy.

“Its okay I won’t embarrass you,” Law spoke “I don’t want you to be nervous about this,” Law said, he felt as though he was trying to convince himself of that too.

“i’m not nervous, who said I was nervous?” Luffy frowned “I’m fine, everything is going to be fine” Law also noticed Luffy’s hand had started to sweat and Law sighed, if Luffy wasn’t going to admit he was nervous about this then he wasn’t willing to drag it out of him, it would only make him feel worse.

“We are here,” Luffy announced as he stopped dead right in the middle of the sidewalk and looking at the apartment building on their left. Law shaded his eyes with his hand as he looked up at the red brick building that was four storeys high and looking a little worse for wear, nothing a little paint couldn’t fix though.

He watched as Luffy opened the double doors to the building with his own key and stepped inside with Law following close behind. 

Luffy forgot to shut the double doors behind them before he started to walk up the staircase towards the apartment, law decided to shut the door for him before following his boyfriend up the stairs. 

“The lift is broken, as always,” Luffy mentioned as he lazily climbed the stairs, the strap of his shoulder bag had now been placed on his forehead and hanging down his back.

The stairway was old, the staircase itself was made of dark wood and looked like it was in need of a good clean. Law decided against touching it as they made their way up to the third floor.

When they finally reached the third floor Luffy turned left and into a corridor that had four apartment doors, two on each side.

Law started to feel a little sick again, annoyed at his nerves. Why was he so god damn nervous, Luffy’s brothers were both human like him, not aliens...unless Luffy had missed that part out.

Law watched Luffy fumble around with his set of keys before finally finding the right one and unlocking apartment number 19.

“Ace? Sabo?” Luffy called out as he walked into the apartment, he seemed to be overly cautious about stepping inside. 

“What’s wr-“ Law was interrupted by a dark haired, shirtless and full of freckles guy barging into the room and gunning straight for Luffy. 

Law didn’t have time to react before Ace grabbed Luffy’s bag and pulled it down causing Luffy to fall backwards and onto the floor.

“What the fuck?!” Law yelled before noticing the small grin on Luffy’s face.

“That’s what you get for being noisy this morning when you got up for work, you woke me up when I’ve been doing nights all week you asshole!”


	2. Let’s talk

He was not embarrassed, this was not embarrassing, Ace was definitely NOT already making Luffy feel like a little bitch in front of Law, they had barely walked through the door.

No matter how much he tried to convince himself as Ace pushed his pathetic face into the wooden floor he still felt incredibly weak right now and Luffy was NOT weak, he was strong! It was very important to prove that fact in front of Law. 

“Awarghhhhh! Get off me!” Luffy yelled and Ace raised an eyebrow, he surprisingly still hadn’t noticed Law standing in the doorway wondering what the hell he had just walked into.

Luffy suddenly felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as Ace sat on his back to keep him there, on the floor, where he belonged.

“Say sorry!” Ace demanded and Luffy started to yell even more while struggling to get up underneath Ace’s weight, his face turning a bright shade of red. Maybe staying on the floor away from Law’s watching eyes would be a better idea? 

After a couple more moments of Luffy struggling underneath him Ace finally noticed Law standing in the doorway, he didn’t even flinch as he saw the dark haired, tall and tattooed guy standing there.

“Is this... a regular occurrence?” Law asked simply, his voice calm and collected. Ace looked confused for a moment before bursting into laughter.

“This is definitely normal, who are you? Why are you standing in our doorway?” Ace asked casually as if he wasn’t sitting on his angry and embarrassed little brother. “I’m Ace, Luffy’s older brother,” Ace smiled brightly at Law and holding out his hand for Law to shake, this, this took him by surprise. 

He didn’t think anyone else was capable of smiling just as brightly as his boyfriend did, he also wished Luffy had learnt some of the manners his older brother seemed to possess, even while currently sitting on his boyfriend. “I’m...uh, my name is Trafalgar Law,” Law shook Ace’s hand “I am Luffy’s boy-“

“He’s my boyfriend!” Luffy shouted out and Ace went incredibly still and somehow, even heavier against Luffy’s back.

“He’s your what?” Ace asked calmly and Law straightened up a little, was he going to react badly to this? He wouldn’t do this to his own brother, would he? Does he know how much this would hurt him?

“My boyfriend, Ace. Can you get the hell off me now so I can introduce him properly...please?” Luffy asked.

Law was getting stared at, Ace’s brown eyes staring into his golden ones, neither of them were willing to to look away from each other, they were having a silent stand off between them.

“Ace, are you trying to burn holes into Laws skull with your eyes?” Luffy asked from the floor, Luffy could tell without even looking. This wasn’t a good sign, Ace usually only tried to do that when he didn’t like someone and especially when he was being overprotective. 

Luffy’s heart started to pound in his chest, oh please god no this couldn’t be happening. Luffy suddenly managed to gain the last bit of strength he had left to buck Ace off his back and sending him flying in front of Law and onto the floor right by his feet.

Luffy stood up and instantly pulled Law deeper into the apartment and slammed the front door behind them “This is stupid,” Law murmured under his breath, he didn’t want to be deeper into the apartment, he wanted to be out of there and with Luffy in tow.

“What do you want from my brother?” Ace asked as he pulled himself up from the floor and dusted himself off casually. 

“Ace! what are you talking about?!” Luffy whined “Law is my boyfriend, I love him and he loves me and I want you to be happy for me, that’s all I’m asking from you,” 

Ace looked at Luffy for a moment, thinking of what to say, there had to be a catch, this guy looked weird to him, he was all dark mysterious eyes and long gangly legs with untamed black strands for hair.

“Please Ace, lets order takeout and drink beer! You don’t even know him, get to know him first before you start asking stupid questions,” Luffy pleaded as though Law wasn’t even there, talking for him as though he couldn’t speak for himself or fend for himself against the wild older brother.

Ace was still silent and Law was growing tired of it already, what was this? The silent treatment. Oh Please.

Luffy was about to continue but Law touched his shoulder to stop him, he gave him his best ‘I can speak for myself’ and ‘It’ll be okay’ eyes, Luffy seemed to get the message because he decided against continuing his speech.

“Look, I don’t care if you like me or not,” Law said and Ace smirked, a wicked smirk that would send shivers down the back of some of the toughest men out there but Law? He hardly noticed the psychotic look he was receiving.

“Good, because I don’t like you,” Ace said simply and Law shrugged.

“That suits me. I’m pretty sure it doesn’t suit your brother here, though. You obviously mean the whole world to him, I don’t know why but it’s true. If you decide to have this war with me then I don’t think this whole thing is going to work out, for any of us,” Law explained and Ace simply raised an eyebrow at him, as though everything he had just said was pointless.

“My brother is NOT dating some creep like you,” Ace declared “He doesn’t need you in his life, he has me and Sabo,” Ace stated simply like a complete and utter idiot, well, that’s what Law thought of him anyway.

“Are you shitting me?” Law asked, he was about to carry on with a whole speech on why Ace’s statement was complete and utter bullshit until he heard a sniffle come from Luffy which would only mean one thing, he had only heard it a couple of times and it was never associated with anything good, wether it be a cold or crying.

He noticed Ace’s whole demeanour change within seconds, his brother was upset and it was because of him. “Ah shit, come on Lu. Don’t cry,” Ace’s tense shoulders seemed to tense even more but not with anger this time, he felt like curling in on himself just for making his brother cry, why did he never think before his actions? That was him all over. 

“Lu come on, I’m sorry okay?” Ace pleaded, taking a step towards Luffy and he just stepped back, away from him. Luffy wiped a tear from his cheek quickly as Law put his arm around him, his boyfriend didn’t need this shit, especially from his own brother.

“I don’t believe that you’re sorry!” Luffy yelled, pure hurt and disappointment in his eyes as he looked right at Ace, right into his soul, the look he received physically hurt. 

In that same moment the apartment door opened once again, this time a tall blonde walked through with a smile on his face for some reason, whatever the reason, it was soon wiped completely as soon as he saw the tears in Luffy’s eyes. 

“What’s going on here?” Sabo looked between Ace, Luffy and some tall dude who had his arm around his youngest brother, he dropped his bag on the floor with a thud before crossing his arms, nobody answered him. “Somebody had better speak,” 

“Ace is an asshole!” Luffy yelled and Sabo was confused.

“Lu, I already knew that, tell me something I don’t know,” 

“Hey! I am NOT an asshole!” Ace yelled right back and Luffy frowned, Law had never seen him look this upset and angry before.

“Yes, yes you are!” Sabo could already feel a headache brewing, right at his temples and traveling to his forehead at an alarming rate. He had only just walked through the door, he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger before sighing loudly.

“Can I ask who you are?” He spoke, looking at Law and pointing at him, he was the only one not making any noise and not giving him a headache.

“I’m Luffy’s boyfriend, my name is Law. Ace here doesn’t seem to agree with the fact that I’m his boyfriend and therefore has upset Luffy with his actions,” Law explained and for the first time, instead of looking exhausted, Sabo looked angry, extremely angry and Ace was on the receiving end.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Ace?” Sabo was scarily calm as he looked at his brother with fire in his eyes “How old are you? Seriously?”

“What?! He’s a creep Sabo!” Ace yelled, pointing an open palm at Law who shot a dirty look right back at Ace, his arm was still over Luffy’s shoulder, rubbing soothing circles onto the side of his neck while they both watched.

“Oh hell no, we are all going to fucking sit down and talk about this,” Sabo declared while running his hand through his blonde hair pushing it back a little and revealing more of the burn scar around his left eye and down the left side of his neck.

Law needs remember to ask Luffy later how Sabo managed to get such a scar, he was curious.

“What? Sabo there is nothing to talk about!” Ace yelled in Portuguese, the brothers native tongue and a language he knew Law wouldn’t understand. 

“What’s he saying?” Law asked Luffy as he watched Ace follow Sabo into the kitchen, both of them now yelling in Portuguese and occasionally pointing at Law and Luffy.

Luffy didn’t even answer, just simply rested his head on Laws shoulder trying his damned hardest not to cry. This couldn’t be happening, this couldn’t be going any worse than it was, this was even worse than the worst nightmare he’d had about this meet up.

Sabo grabbed a cold beer out of the fridge before walking straight past Ace and sitting at the small four seater dining table, he took four huge gulps of his beer before looking up at Law.

“We are all going to talk about this,” he said and Law swore he heard Luffy gulp, he took Laws hand and stepped forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for reading :)
> 
> \- Sabo, you're so hot when you’re angry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a comment about whatsoever if you wish to 
> 
> <3


End file.
